


【灿勋兴】爱上男主播02

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: 619410
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Kudos: 11





	【灿勋兴】爱上男主播02

只因为吴世勋一句“我们只是单纯的肉体关系”，朴灿烈觉得自己在录节目的时候都是晕头转向的，满脑子都是那个西装革履的男人离开时冲自己回眸的样子，怎么说呢，对方总给他一种小孩子偷穿大人衣服的感觉，明明梳着狼奔头，却总感觉他下一秒就会像只小兔子似的蹦起来。

不知道他身后的尾巴捏起来舒不舒服。

朴灿烈录制结束后在转场时这样突发奇想着，鬼使神差地打开手机搜索起这位小主播的微博——他不知道对方叫做什么名字，所以先搜索了吴世勋，然后又从吴世勋的关注列表里抽丝剥茧，最终锁定了一个叫做努力努力再努力的账号，亏得里面有小兔子的自拍，这给朴灿烈省了很多不必要的周折。

饶是单纯的肉体关系，那也算是和吴世勋有关系，所以从道义上来说，朴灿烈不敢贸然去和这位叫做张艺兴的男主播搭话，于是接下来的好几天里他都只敢时不时切进对方微博里，翻翻他的原创微博，看看有没有新鲜的自拍——他很少自拍，倒是喜欢和关注的人互动，每次转发的时候都会跟上可可爱爱的小表情，一想到他的眼睛，朴灿烈就觉得心里发痒。

他本想看看就算了，然而有天张艺兴突然po了一张他趴在床上的自拍，狼奔没有了，取而代之的是新剪的齐刘海，似乎没有休息好，眼睛还有点红红的，不过这样看上去更让他楚楚可怜，画面没有拍进去的是他趴在床上翘起来的屁股，不过朴灿烈能想象，这圆滚滚的小屁股拍打起来一定很爽。

朴灿烈将嘴唇咬了又咬，突然想起那天吴世勋狡黠的微笑，鬼使神差地点开了张艺兴的私信界面，敲敲打打，跟个怀春的少女似的，最后只发送了一个hi。

而收到私信的时候，张艺兴正和吴世勋在床上纠缠，他均匀的腿勾在吴世勋的腰上，而后者正埋在他的颈窝留下咬痕和吻痕，听到提示声却反应得比张艺兴还快，此刻只见他握着张艺兴的手机笑成了月牙眼，笑眯眯地说他赢了。

“哼…什么呀，这人这么容易上钩的吗？”

张艺兴凑过去熟练地将自己的手机解锁，来到和朴灿烈的聊天界面，一边懊恼着一边心中窃喜，之前他和吴世勋打赌，吴世勋赌朴灿烈一定会在微博上找张艺兴的时候他还不信，结果现在还真拿给他说对了。

张艺兴回了一个调皮的表情，对方似乎一直等着他，没等几秒钟又回复了他。

——还记得我吗？

张艺兴装傻。

——不太有印象了，不然你帮着我回忆回忆？

对方没有什么动静了，朴灿烈最近很火，通告很多，所以特别忙，不过这丝毫不影响吴世勋逼迫张艺兴愿赌服输履行誓言——那就是下次录节目的时候在西装裤里穿上他为他特地买的屁屁漏空的丝袜，还不能穿内内，然后要到洗手间去拍给他看。

张艺兴觉得吴世勋真的坏极了，他下半身本就敏感，丝袜裆部镂空，还不让他穿内裤，铁定会被西装裤磨得起反应的，想到这里，他狠狠地剜了吴世勋一眼，骂了他一句变态，不过在吴世勋将上衣脱下来后，他的怒气便因为对方精壮的腹肌打消了一半，再加上他浓密的耻毛贴着小腹下方，延伸的人鱼线以及散发着荷尔蒙的性器让张艺兴不由得紧了紧双腿，跪在床上趴过去，伸手摸上去，隔着内裤舔了舔吴世勋已经半硬的性器，发出一声难耐的嘤咛。

吴世勋抬手捏了捏张艺兴瘦削的下巴，对方眼神灵动又无辜，手却忙碌着解开他的皮带扣。

“昨天才吃过，这就又馋了？”

“那你还每天都吃饭呢”

张艺兴娇嗔了一声，埋头下去自下而上沿着吴世勋的肉棒舔了一道，小巧湿润的舌尖贴着上面血管形成的脉络痒酥酥的，吴世勋舒服地哼了一声，随着张艺兴伏下身子专注地进行口交的时候，他的手便从对方宽大的领口探进去，巴掌贴上张艺兴的胸脯，一面揉捏一面用指尖逗弄他已经挺立的乳珠。

张艺兴的口交技巧在吴世勋的调教下日渐娴熟，总能找到他最爱的角度，期间时不时抬着无辜的下垂眼看着他，嘴里却吃得起劲儿，吴世勋差点没交代在他嘴里，最后还是咬着牙从张艺兴嘴中退出来，拍了拍他的肩膀，对方就识相地转过去跪在床上，湿漉漉的小屁股撅起来。

粉嫩的穴口，雪白的臀肉，还有纤细的腰肢，肏起来水汪汪地直扭，这让吴世勋爽到像浑身通了电似的，一边捏着张艺兴小屁股上的肉，一边拿手机把他挨肏的样子录下来，问张艺兴要是把这个片段发出去，能卖成多少钱。

吴世勋一边流着汗肏他一边开下三滥玩笑的样子让张艺兴觉得他真是性感到无以复加，以至于手机放在一边震动又亮起了好几下他都没有及时发现，最后还是洗完澡清理完自己后才冷不丁发现朴灿烈时隔半拉小时终于回了消息，点开居然还夹带了一张对着镜子的自拍，他半侧着脸，刚洗了的头发湿漉漉，手机在大手中显得像个玩具，背过来用后置摄像头将自己的整片背部拍给张艺兴看，肌肉纹路清晰硬朗，特别是腰下的浴巾松松垮垮地挂在胯间，张艺兴几乎都要忍不住放大看朴灿烈的屁股了。

他从吴世勋的嘴里听说朴灿烈这个明星私底下为人还挺狂的，但他没想到他能大胆成这样，仅凭一张照片就能断定张艺兴想和他上床。

虽然事实确实如此，不过这也并不代表第二天张艺兴就要打飞的到朴灿烈所在的城市脱了裤子撅着屁股求他操进来，这个念头只在他的脑海里存在了那么半拉小时，而后又撑起身子去骚扰快陷入熟睡的吴世勋，从而再次被对方操到话都说不出来。


End file.
